The War Journal
by salmoncarppacio007
Summary: Year 1995.. the Yugoslav wars was being fought by Niko Bellic along with Darko, Florian and the Serbian troops. Chapter 2 out now! as Niko fights through the Bosniak Army
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction To War

The War Journal

_Niko's journal May 2nd 1995_

The loud sounds of a helicopter was being heard nearby downtown Yugoslavia. A place being bombarded by gunfire, explosions and dying people. Which isn't exactly the place you'd want to be in, but that's how it is, this is war. My name is Niko Bellic I'm a helicopter pilot and soldier, for the years i have served the Serbian army, the war is my worst experience. How I'd manage to survive? I don't know, all i know was that i had to kill anyone getting in my way, and that is the only thing I'm good at. I was really hoping this war would end so i could finally live a normal life, a better one. I heard my cousin is doing well in America, although i could not be so sure. "Hey, Bellic you okay?" Darko Brevic said. "yes, yes why wouldn't i be?" i replied. "heh, don't be a pussy now, were going to land soon, just try and steer this thing properly eh?" He said. Darko was my childhood friend, and a good one too, we grew up in the same village with my cousin Roman. But, there always been a feeling in my gut that he had some problems, but i could never be sure. But, if i think about it all of my friends had problems. There's Florian Cravic, who seems feminine at times almost too feminine. And he seems to be attracted to men, but I'm okay about that. As long as he doesn't try to jump me. And there was Goran who was mad, absolutely mad, i try to stay away from him as far as possible. As we flew past the city the scenery became worse and worse, for each meter we flew to the epicenter of the war, more and more fires started appearing and many buildings collapsed upon them, but the people down there was what's scary. If you been in a war things like this becomes too familiar, but for every time you see them, crawling, bleeding, crying and screaming for help, you can't help but feel that you're responsible, i mean who else is there to blame when you're the one holding the gun? I myself have committed numerous atrocities, ones that i am not proud of. Sometimes i even question the fact that i was a human being at all. But what am i supposed to do? Life has put me in this mess, i guess i will just clean it up.

"Let's go assholes!" Darko Brevic screamed as we went off the helicopter. I quickly grabbed my rifle and followed my friends. The air was filled with smoke, i cannot see very well. But i can hear just fine, but the only thing i can hear was the sound of gunfire and explosions. Then suddenly, "rocket launcher!" Florian screamed, a missile was heading towards the helicopter. I quickly ran for cover, i was unharmed but the helicopter exploded in a big bang, that was when i thought "shit! Were screwed." Because that was our only transport out of the battle. We were here to kill as many Bosniaks as we can and get out. But i guess that never goes as smoothly as we thought. So i just did what i did best and hope i don't get killed by these pricks. "Move in!" i said to my team, and they did so accordingly, we found cover behind sand bags and tried to fire back at the enemy. We were outnumbered a hundred to one, but that never stopped us. I tried something stupid, and got up. "Assholes!" i emptied my magazine into their pathetic little heads and the first wave went down. The guys looked at me with impressed looks on their faces. "i guess you're not a pussy after all Niko." Darko said. "Would i be here if i was?" i replied. "come on, we got a whole lot of ground to cover boys." Florian said, femininely of course, and we moved in closer to the battle. While in the midst of all the chaos, i tried finding some transportation for us to get out of here. Then i spotted one, a military grade truck. Ones they used to carry a whole troop to a battle, and that was going to be our savior. But there was one small problem, it was in the enemy's home base.


	2. Chapter 2 : At Hells Gate

The War Journal

_Niko's journal May 3rd 1995_

Since our helicopter has been destroyed, we have been taking refuge in the woods near the war zone. Conditions are as harsh as ever, for now there are no casualties, but i don't how long we can survive under these conditions. We cannot stay outside too long, but we are running out of supplies, were out of food and ammo. The only thing we still have is the clothes on our backs. Hope is now near zero, but transport is just a mile away. Inside the home base of the Bosniaks lies the trucks, and for now that is our only way out.

"Niko! Wake up man." The annoying sound of Darko woke me up, it was around 3 o' clock in the morning, it's hard to tell because i did not have a watch. "What do you want Darko?" I replied "We have located some fire power you prick! Now get up!" Fire power? Where in the right mind did that idiot get us weapons? "Come on." He said waving his hand telling me to follow him, i did what he told me and followed him near the war zone, over some bushes. "Over here Niko" Darko whispered, and i knew the weapons we were going to get was not easy picking. Darko moved over the bushes to give a clear view of what were suppose to steal. then i saw it, crates of rifles, grenades and pistols! That's what going to get us inside. "eh? What i tell you Niko!" Darko whispered with glee, "oh yeah smart guy? How are we suppose to get them?" i said figuring that the crates were guarded by Bosniaks "Figure it out!" Darko replied implying that I'm some miracle worker, we decide to head back to the woods to figure out a plan.

The troops were not excited in any way, thinking that they're all going to die. And all hope is lost, and all they can do now is pray. I am not a religious person, so i informed them of the plan. "Okay my friends! the enemy is going to get ass kicked, Darko has located crates of weaponry that's going to get us to the trucks, were now going to steal them." "and how do you expect us to do that?" Florian said hopelessly. "I don't know, but what i do know is i'm not going there alone, i need you guys, and I'm not leaving you here either, we may be outnumbered but has that stopped us before?" I said trying to convince them. "NO!" The troops said altogether. "So, get ready to crack some Bosniak skulls!"

A few moments later, the entire troop moved in towards the crates. "There's the crates." Darko said. "I'm going in." I said boldly. Then i made my way to the other side, facing the Bosniaks guarding the crates, i grabbed a small rock and threw it at the Bosniaks. It hit one of the guards right in the face, he was bleeding, he screamed. "Ah! Shit! My face!" and i quickly ran out of the bushes and screamed at the guards. "See here you Bosniak assholes!" "The Serb! Quick get him!" they said, and before i know it, it was raining bullets. I dodged them as fast as i could, while Darko and the others get hold of the weapons. "eat this pricks!" Florian said in a tough manly tone shooting the Bosniak guards, the others fired their guns as well, killing all the Bosniaks guarding the crates. None of the bullets hit me, ashamed i tought bosniaks were well trained soldiers. We grabbed all the crates as fast as we could before the Bosniaks came here and investigate. We headed back towards the woods and equipped ourselves with new weapons. "Hehheh, look at this Bellic!" Darko said holding his new toy and checking it out. The others did so as well, i had to admit these are some heavy weaponry, Rifles, grenades, SMG'S, Pistols, and even a rocket launcher. "This is enough to rain some shit upon those Bosniaks" Florian said happily. But even though we have new weapons, we still had to face against a thousand other Bosniaks, and there were only fifteen of us.

On the edge of the war zone was the Bosniaks base. 3 meter walls, reinforced steel gates and snipers on the rooftops, and that was what we were up against. We did not have much of a plan and we plan to strike head first, but we had to wait till night fall to strike so that we won't be seen too easily. And as night fell upon Yugoslavia.

"Fire in the hole!" Screamed Darko as he fired the rocket launcher to the front gates, we ducked out of the way and the gates exploded leaving a great big hole in it. The moment it exploded all hell broke loose, the sirens were sounding, the snipers tried to shot at us, and the ground troops flood the gates and tried to kill us. "This is it men!" Florian said as we stormed the gates of hell. I fired every single Bosniak at the gates just to get through. A Bosniak soldier came right in front of me with a knife, i dodged it and slammed his face with my rifle, then finished him of. Warm blood splashed my face in every kill, i try to calm myself so the situation wouldn't get messy. I looked around for my troops, they were okay despite a few cuts and bruises. Then we got through the gates, i threw a grenade to the wave of Bosniaks in front of me. "grenade!" one of them screamed, but it was too late, as the shards of metal pierced their bodies. I got through them and continued fighting, when suddenly, a bullet came across my head, it nearly killed me. "Snipers!, Darko take out the snipers!" He looked around for the snipers on the roof, and shot on of them. The others did the same and all of them came tumbling down. I continued piling the Bosniaks as i saw the trucks in the storage. I quickly said to my team "get to the trucks!" they followed me to the trucks as more and more Bosniaks came through. I ran as fast as i could while trying to dodge the bullets. Then we got to the trucks, my back was against the truck and i fired my rifle to the Bosniaks, i checked my friends and they were still okay, but Darko looked anxious as if he was worried we were going to win. He looked around and ran towards a door towards the inside of the facility, "Darko, what the hell are you doing?" I screamed at him "Don't be a pussy!" He screamed both angry and anxious. "Ah! Shit!" A bullet pierced my leg. I quickly found some cover, and continued firing. What the hell is Darko doing in there? Negotiating? I became suspicious and wondered if he is planning something with the enemy, but that's impossible darko was my childhood friend, I'd doubt he'd betray us. I stopped thinking about that and continued to fight, then i saw a gasoline barrel, i fired at it. a great explosion went off killing about most of the Bosniaks. "Get in the truck!" i screamed at my troop, they got in and i strapped myself in the drivers seat while the troops got in the back. "where's Darko?" Florian said feeling scared, "I don't know" I said while we waited for him. I realized we couldn't wait any longer, what's left of the Bosniak army shot at the truck and we all ducked down, and i just hit the pedal and went on without Darko. Then suddenly Florian screamed "It's Darko!" I immidietely looked at the rear view mirror and saw him, "wait for me!" he screamed while waving his hand, he ran for the truck and got to the back. Everybody was glad he was back. "what the hell Darko?" I said to him "N..n..nothing man, just drive" he said nervously. I didn't care about it anyway, as long as everyone was safe and we were out of the war zone, it was finally over.


End file.
